


Control

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky, Toys, face sit, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: Bumblebee and Grimlock are having a bit of fun, but Grimlock forgets his place. Bumblebee realizes it's time to remind his pet that he can't make demands in the berth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request that took me like 3 weeks to fill
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!
> 
> original request:  
> “This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any.” With RiD2015 Bumblebee and Grimlock!

Bumblebee smiles before his dermas seal around Grimlock’s anterior node and suck once more.

Grimlock’s hips quiver despite his efforts to remain still. “Bee!” he gasps, claws scraping at his own thighs as he holds them open for the smaller Autobot.

With a pop, Bumblebee pulls away and licks his lips clean. “Yes, Grimlock?” he asks innocently.

“Let me overload!” he nearly wails, pressing his hips up toward Bumblebee’s mouth. 

Bumblebee hums in thought, then leans down to lick the entire circumference of Grimlock’s valve. “‘Let you overload,’ huh?” he repeats, receiving a nearly frantic nod from the supine bot. Bumblebee reaches into his subspace and removes a thick toy. “Relax,” he warns, waiting for Grimlock to obey before he gently works the false spike until the base is nearly flush with Grimlock’s valve rim. The only thing preventing it from singling completely into the green mech is a branch that presses firmly against Grimlock’s anterior node.

Grimlock gasps at the stretch to previously neglected valve nodes. “Yes,” he sighs, “That’s good, Bee. Move it? Make me overload.”

Without a word, Bumblebee smirks and manually closes Grimlock’s panel over the toy. The application of a magnetic lock traps it inside before the dinobot can react. 

“Bee!?”

“This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any,” Bumblebee says, righting himself. “Since you seem to have forgotten how to ask me properly for permission to overload, I’m going to give you a refresher course.”

Grimlock’s claws dig more frustrated lines into his thighs. “Please?”

“Mmm, too little too late. You’re going to simmer with that charge until I say otherwise,” Bumblebee promises, trailing a digit teasingly along Grimlock’s hip joint.

“But...my panel? Sir?” Grimlock asks cautiously. He’d gotten a little carried away. Having Bumblebee’s glossa on his valve had made him overstep his boundaries. 

“Remembering the ‘sir’ now, are you? Again, too little too late. That toy is remote controlled. I’ll be using it to get you just to the brink of overload before I snatch away your release. You’re going to be _writhing_ under me while I self-service. If you’re well-behaved I may even sit on your face,” Bumblebee muses. “Would you like that, pet?”

Quivering at the idea of being tormented with denied overloads, Grimlock’s spark flares hotly in his chassis. “ _Yes sir, please_ ,” he moans. He can practically taste Bumblebee’s lubricant on his glossa already.

“ _If_ you’re well-behaved. Let’s see just how many times I can edge you in the meantime,” Bumblebee says lightly, and that’s all the warning he gives Grimlock before the toy revs to life beneath his panel.

“SIR!” Grimlock shouts, frame jerking at the sudden stimulation.

“Remember, don’t overload without permission, or you’ll only make it worse for yourself. I’m in control here, pet.”

“Yes sir,” the dinobot gasps, pulling his own thighs wider apart, “I won’t overload, sir. I’ll be good.”

Smiling at his partner’s promise, Bumblebee leans down over Grimlock so he can kiss the plating protecting his spark. “I know you will.”


End file.
